Geisha
by Kami-Rin44
Summary: Hibari Kyoya is a geisha who virginity is up for sale at the geisha house. Mukuro loves Kyoya but, the important question is who is the one that gets Kyoya's virginity? I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and the plot is my own any siliarities to any other story are accidental.
1. Chapter 1

It was mid-morning, and Hibari Kyoya was just waking up, realizing he was entangled in his roommates embrace. He smiled slightly enjoying the warmth from the other young man's body. He rolled onto his back, Mukuro, his roommate adjusting himself to lie on Hibari's chest. Hibari ran his fingers through Mukuro's silky indigo colored tresses.

"Mmmm… 'morning Kyoya," he purred, nuzzling up to Hibari's neck. "Did you sleep well?"

"I always seem to manage to when ever I'm around you," he purred back, tangling his fingers in the others hair and pulling him up for a kiss. "Mmm… if we don't get up now we'll miss breakfast and our morning classes."

"I wish we could just stay here all day," the other sighed as he, held Hibari closer, then released him and sat up. The action caused his light lavender kimono to slide off his left shoulder, down to his elbow. He yawned and stretched, then crawled over to his trunk that held his stuff.

"I wish we could too," Hibari whispered, staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes while Mukuro changed from his light lavender kimono from last night to his beige one for school.

"I really do hate this color," fussed Mukuro as he examined himself. "Beige is so… boring."

Hibari chuckled. "You're such a woman sometimes, you know that, right?" he said rolling onto his stomach and pushing himself up and heading over to his own trunk where his things were. He pulled out his beige kimono and rested it on the top of his trunk. As he slipped his light indigo kimono off his shoulders, Mukuro walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in the other's neck.

"You know Kyoya, you truly are so very beautiful," he purred, running his hands up and down the others chest and stomach.

"Don't start or we'll never get to eat before school," he chuckled, resting his hand on his face gently.

"You know I can't help myself when it comes to you," he whispered into the others ear, a wicked smirk playing on his lips. "After all you know by now that I'm madly in love with you."

"That's debatable," chuckled Hibari as he removed his kimono and replaced it with the beige one. "Mad, yes. But in love with me?" he turned around to face Mukuro, tying his obi. "I thought that you were being courted by that one lavender eyed albino, Byakuran?"

"Mmmm, he just thinks he is," Mukuro said, stroking Hibari's cheek gently. "You know I've only got eyes for you, my beloved skylark."

"I suppose you're right," Hibari sighed, resting his forehead on Mukuro's. "You promise if you manage to get out you'll take me with you?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," he whispered back, tracing his finger over his chest where his heart was.

"Lets go," Hibari said taking Mukuro's hand and pulling him to the door, which was thrown open just before they reached it to reveal the owner of the okiya.

"Kyo-chan, Rokudo-chan! I've got some news for you!" chirped the sunglasses wearing older man.

Mukuro and Hibari looked at each other, then looked at the owner. "What is it Luss?"

"Well, Kyo-chan is going on twenty-one, so, I have started taking in offers for his virginity," he said with a smirk resting his hands on his hips. "I must say, too, that I've gotten quite a few wonderful offers. But I'm thinking that the best one so far has come from a man named Kikyo."

"Isn't he the man that treats the others really rough?" asked Mukuro, slightly pulling Hibari closer to him with a bit of worry.

"Mmm, he's not that rough," Luss said putting his finger to his mouth as he thought. "He just likes to mark his territory so the most damage that Kyo-chan would probably come out with is a few hickies."

Hibari looked down, suddenly feeling sick. He knew when his birthday came and went that his virginity would be up for grabs. He had been lucky that Luss had decided to wait until now to take up offers. It was January now in four more months he'd be twenty-two.

"How long do I have left?" he asked quietly looking back up at Luss. "When are you going to give him the ok?"

"Hmm, I was thinking possibly tonight," answered Luss, tapping his lip.

"T-tonight!" Mukuro gasped, pulling Hibari to him protectively. Hibari glared down at the floor.

"Yep, so if I were you, Kyo-chan, I'd be prepared by tonight," he said with a smile. "Well I've got things to do, ja ne."

They watched as he walked away, as soon as he was out of sight, Mukuro turned Hibari around to face him. He could see that his pale skin seemed a bit more pale than usual, and the light in his eyes was gone.

"I-if you want before he comes for you later… I-I could help prepare you so it wont be so uncomfortable…" he whispered gently stroking the others face.

"I don't want to loose my virginity to him…" Hibari said numbly, staring at Mukuro's chest. "He wont know the difference if I'm a virgin or not…" he looked up at Mukuro tears forming in his eyes. "Mukuro… I want you to take it… take me, make love to me and ruin me for anyone else…"

Mukuro's eyes widened at the sudden plea. "K-Kyoya… are you sure?"

"I don't want anyone else to have it," he said burying his face into Mukuro's chest. "I want to go into see this man tonight, and when he touches me I want to have the illusion that it's you."

Mukuro smiled and ran his fingers through Hibari's raven locks. "Ok, I'll do it. I just wanted to make sure you really wanted it."

"Ruin me for anyone else Mukuro," Hibari whispered looking up at Mukuro a fire in his eyes. "I want to feel your hands on my body… to have you kiss me lovingly… I want you to be the first to fill me…"

Mukuro caressed his skylarks face softly then pulled him into a kiss. "I'll ruin you alright, my beautiful Kyoya."

They looked at each other affectionately, resting their foreheads together for a few minutes.

"We should get going…" Hibari whispered. Mukuro hummed in agreement. They left the room, shutting the door behind them, and went to the dinning hall for the geishas. When they entered, a few of the older geishas looked up sadly at Hibari. Once they had gotten their meals they went and sat down, soon being joined by a couple of the other younger geishas.

"Not to scare you or any thing, but I feel you should know," came the monotone voice of the greenette named Fran. "Kikyo is extremely rough. You probably wont be moving a couple days after this."

"I don't want to think about that right now," Hibari responded coolly as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"A-ano, Hibari-san," began the nervous young geisha named Shouichi. "I know you don't want to talk about it… but I just wanted to let you know if you need anything tonight just let me know since I have hall duty with Skull-chan."

Hibari stopped eating, briefly wondering how bad tonight was going to be. "I appreciate the concern Sho-chan."

Mukuro could see the far away look in his lover's eyes, and nudged him softly in the side with his elbow. "If you need me tonight I'll most likely be entertaining that albino again in room sixty nine. If you have to send Sho-chan to come get me."

Hibari looked at Mukuro heartbreak apparent in his steel colored gaze. "I really don't want to do this…" he whispered.

"I know, Birdie, believe me I know," he whispered back, wrapping an affectionate arm around the other. "But I'm sure it wont go on for long, and then you can rest when it's over."

"Vooooooi!" came a loud snarl from one of the elder geishas named Squalo, as he walked up behind them. "If you brats keep clinging to each other the boss will get pissy and punish you!"

"Squalo-san, always a beautiful voice to hear in the morning hours," Fran said sarcastically.

"Vooooooi! You brat! You wanna go?" he snarled, his fierce icy blue eyes glaring at the younger geisha.

"Where to?" asked Fran snarkily crossing his arms over his chest and looking un-amused.

"I should kill you, you little whore!" the elder grouched as he stomped off to his room.

"Aren't we all whores here?" Fran chuckled softly, then sighed and looked to the table. "Bel-sama is coming again tonight…" he whispered his tone a bit dreamy as he stared off into space.

"You talk about him as though he's your lover," Hibari muttered, stuffing rice in his mouth.

Fran smiled slightly. "I guess you could call him that… he's the man that took my first time…"

"At least someone had a decent first go," Hibari grumbled.

"Who knows maybe that stupid boss will get some miracle offer from someone who isn't Kikyo, and you wont have to worry about being practically raped," Fran chirped, drawing miscellaneous shapes on the wood floor.

"That would be nice," Mukuro said a fox-like smirk painting his features.

"I have to go to class now… I'll see you all later," Hibari mumbled standing up clearing his dishes, then walking out of the room.

"We're sorry the two of you have to go through this…" Fran said quietly to Mukuro. "But you guys aren't the first pair that's been wounded like this… after all everyone knows Giotto and Asari were together until Giotto got that client, G, and then Giotto ended up accidentally falling in love with G… we all know that tragic Romeo and Juliet tale."

Suddenly Asari walked over and sat down next to Mukuro. "Mukuro…"

"Asari-kun," Mukuro greeted.

"Mukuro… if you don't want to loose him, you have to ruin him for anyone else… I didn't do that with Giotto… now I've lost him to that man… I don't want that to happen to you and Hibari-chan," he whispered sadly, heartbreak lightly painting his tone.

"Thank you for worrying about us, Asari-kun," Mukuro said with a smile, gently patting the elder on the shoulder. "I had best be getting to class now or I'll be late."

"Yes of course," nodded Asari as he watched Mukuro leave the dining hall.


	2. Chapter 2

As they went through their classes, Hibari became more and more nervous. And by the time lunch rolled around he was shaking.

"Kyoya," a concerned older voice came from next to him. Hibari turned to see his older brother Fon.

"Aniki," Hibari turned back to look blankly at his lunch.

"Mukuro has told me what is going to happen tonight," Fon said gently resting a hand on Hibari's trembling shoulders. "Come with me, let's go for a walk in the town and get you something nice for your hair tonight."

"I don't see how that is going to make me feel any better Aniki," Hibari sighed, rubbing a hand over his face in frustration.

"The walk will sooth your mind and give you time to think things over a bit," soothed Fon patting Hibari's back, then standing up and holding his hand out to the younger.

"I don't want to think about it though," Hibari fussed, taking Fon's hand, standing up, and walking with him to town. As they walked Hibari began to think, he had met Kikyo once before when helping entertain him and the stupid purple eyed albino who always chased after Mukuro. He remembered the hungry green eyes that followed him around the room, he also remembered the lingering touches he would receive from the man with the long green hair whenever he would hand him something.

Fon stopped to let a group of business men pass, Hibari being so deep in thought accidentally ran into one of them.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry! You're not hurt are you sir?" Hibari asked scanning the blonde haired male over with his steel eyes. The man looked himself over then looked up to Hibari with warm chocolate eyes.

"I'm fine, how about you?" he inquired, slowly taking in Hibari's appearance. "Someone as lovely as yourself should be enjoying a day like today, the weather is just right."

"Mmmm, yes," Hibari said smiling politely.

"I don't believe I've met you before, my name is Dino Chiavarone," the blonde said with a bow.

Hibari blushed slightly. "My name is Hibari Kyoya, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He bowed back.

"Tell me where were you and your friend headed? Perhaps I could come?" Dino asked with a smile, his eyes filled with warmth.

"Ah well, I was just going to go find a new piece for my hair for tonight," Hibari said, his face becoming hot.

"Oh? Is tonight something special?" Dino asked, tucking his hands in his pockets and walking with Fon and Hibari.

"Kyoya's turning of the collar is tonight," Fon said looking down.

"You wouldn't mind me following you around I'd be willing to pay whatever, but I just find geishas to be so beautiful, and you are by far exquisite," Dino asked Hibari, chocolate eyes pleading. Hibari felt himself flush a bit deeper, he wasn't sure why this man was able to get him to react this way, but he didn't like it.

"As long as it doesn't cut into your schedule Dino-sama," Hibari said lightly, his mouth curling into a shy smile.

Dino smiled back. "Nothing but boring meetings, my right hand man can go to them all and take notes for me and fill me in over dinner later."

"Would you like for us to entertain you for dinner tonight? Or were you going to go somewhere else?" Hibari asked as they approached one of the stalls that sold hair decorations for geishas.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," Dino said picking up a hair comb that had a silver sparrow on a jeweled plum branch, and strands of jewels hanging down to look like falling petals.

Hibari smiled shyly, looking at a couple of hairpins with plum flowers on them. "It would be our honor to entertain a gentleman like you Dino-sama."

"If I were to get you something as a gift, would you accept it?" he asked, this question caught Fon's attention, but he still stayed out of the conversation because it was clear Dino was interested in only Hibari.

"Oh, that would be kind of you to do such a thing, but I wouldn't want you to go through any trouble," Hibari said blushing a bit handing the pins to the vendor along with a jeweled sparrow that had metal strips attached by rings to the body of it so that they moved independently, making a pleasing tinkling sound. The vendor boxed up the items, and just as he was about to get out his book to add it to Hibari's debt, Dino handed the hair comb to him.

"I'll pay for him, just don't let him know," he said with a warm smile. The vendor took the comb, and boxed it then told Dino how much everything cost. Dino paid, then trotted up to Fon and Hibari, tapping Fon on the shoulder.

"Could you give this to him for me, I don't think he would accept it if I gave it to him, and I think it really would look nice on him," Dino said a nervous grin on his face.

Fon smiled kindly. "Of course, Dino-sama," he said taking the box and tucking it into the pocket in the sleeve of his kimono. They made their way back to the okiya, entering through the entrance for customers.

"Ah! Fon! Hibari! Who is your fine gentleman friend?" Luss asked, looking up from his books.

"This is Dino Chiavarone-sama," Hibari introduced. "He has asked to be entertained by Fon and myself tonight."

"Chiavarone? I've heard that name before… you wouldn't by chance be the Italian man who breeds horses would you?" Luss asked, tapping his pen to his lower lip.

Dino smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's me. It's taken a while to get the horses to be as good as they are, but years of breeding and now they're perfect."

"I would imagine that horse breeding is a well paying career?" Luss asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh yes, but I've also started gotten into breeding cattle as well, making them natural. Sure they might be a bit smaller in some cases, but the milk is healthier," Dino said with a nod. "Plus, bull sperm is worth a lot."

"I see, well," Luss said looking to Hibari. "Fran and Mukuro are here, they can entertain with while you and Fon go change for the night."

Hibari and Fon nodded, Fon left to go find Fran and Mukuro while Hibari lead Dino to a room. "May I get you anything Dino-sama?"

"Some green tea please," he said with a smile. Fran walked in as Hibari walked out. Mukuro was in the hall.

"Green tea," he said looking into the mismatched eyes.

"Nothing else?" he asked. Hibari shook his head.

"I have to go get ready," Hibari said, feeling nervous again suddenly realizing how late it was getting.

"Kyoya," Mukuro called out to the skylark as he walked away. "You're gonna be ok."

"Yeah," Hibari said with a forced smile. He continued to walk to his room, where Fon greeted him.

"I have something to give to you Kyoya," he said, pulling out the box from Dino. "It's a gift from someone special, and I want you to wear it tonight."

Hibari took the box and opened it to find the hair comb from Dino inside. "That man!" hissed Hibari as he marched over to his trunk and set the box next to it. "If he thinks he can just buy my love… well after tonight my physical affections will be able to be bought, but my other love wont be able to be bought!"

He pulled out a box with a snow-white kimono in it that had pink plum blossoms scattered on it and sparrows flying on it. The obi was pink with gold flowers printed on it.

"Honestly who does he think he is? I get he's rich and all, but really, my love is not an object to be bought! That's insulting!" hissed Hibari pulling out his make up box and mirror he ruffled his hair a bit and put the comb in securely, then proceeded to do his make up. Lining his eyes in black, painting his lips pink, lightly blushing his cheeks. He was pale enough, so he didn't need to paint his face white.

"You look beautiful Kyoya, anyone who thinks other wise is blind," Fon said from his spot near the door. He was already ready; the older geishas had more experience at getting ready, therefore were faster at getting ready. They left the room together after Hibari put his things away.

When they entered the room they had left Dino in, they were greeted not only by the site of Dino, but also five other men being entertained by Fran and Mukuro. And from the looks of it Squalo had also been called in to help entertain, most likely to personally cater to the man with the scarred face whose lap he was currently perched in.

"Ah! Here he is! This is the one I was telling you about earlier! Isn't he beautiful?" said Dino his face a bit flush from drinking the sake. He patted the pillow next to him. "Come sit beautiful! Let me look at you some more!"

"How much have you had to drink Dino-san?" a wide-eyed brunette asked.

"Not that much Tsuna-chan," giggled Dino, leaning on the table looking at Hibari hungrily. "You look like an angel Kyoya…"

"Thank you for your compliment Dino-sama," Hibari said with a bit of a worried smirk. He worried about how drunk Dino was getting.

"Kyoya, can I talk to the guy at the front desk again?" Dino asked, leaning back on his hands now.

"I can help you up to see the manager if that is what you wish Dino-sama," Fon said walking over to Dino and offering out his hand. Dino took Fon's hand and they left the room, Dino leaning on Fon and rambling about how pretty Hibari is.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kyo-chan! May I speak with you for a moment please!" Luss asked from the door, as Fon helped Dino back to the pillow he was sitting on, offering him some bread to try help absorb the alcohol in the blondes stomach.

Hibari went out the door to see what Luss wanted. "Yes Luss? What is it?"

"Kikyo will no longer be the one who will be taking you tonight," he said, a large grin on his face.

"You got a better offer?" Hibari asked in disbelief, already being able to guess whom it was.

"Yes," Luss squealed like an excited girl. "That handsome blonde who has a fancy for just you, Dino-sama! Oh Kyo-chan he'll be nicer to you than Kikyo would have been!"

"So you admit that Kikyo would have been rough with me!" growled Hibari crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh he's not that bad honest!" Luss tried to cover up.

"Whatever, what room am I in?" Hibari huffed glaring at the floor.

"The Sky Room," he said holding out the key. "Everything that he asked for and that you'll need will be in there when you arrive. Wait about half an hour, try to sober him up a bit."

Hibari nodded his head, then went back in the room and took over Fon's position of sobering up the drunk Dino. "If you're drunk, how can you expect to enjoy anything that's going to happen later Dino-sama?" he asked with a coy smile, holding a drink similar to Gatorade up to Dino's lips. Dino flushed, and gulped down the drink.

"I-I-I will be fine!" he stumbled, hiding his eyes behind his blonde locks.

"Yes, of course you will be Dino-sama," Hibari said with a smirk, brushing Dino's hair out of his eyes. Dino looked out of the corner of his eye at Hibari, only to see him smirking with his sinful pink lips.

"I think I'm ready now," he said quietly, his face flushing a bit.

"Ah, but you see Dino-sama, the room is not ready just yet," Hibari said looking innocently at Dino. "Maybe I could entertain you with a song or dance?"

"I'd love to see you dance," Dino said. Hibari nodded and looked to Mukuro and Fon. All three stood and left the room briefly and came back, Hibari with fans, Mukuro with a shakuhachi flute, and Fon with a shamisen. Fon and Mukuro sat on pillows next to each other and Hibari stood in the center of the floor.

Several dances and a couple songs sung later Hibari asked Dino if he was ready to go now that the room was ready. Hibari stood up from the pillow he sat on next to Dino and nodded to the other geishas in the room, Mukuro nodded back with sad eyes. Dino stood up and followed Hibari out of the room and down the busy hallway.

On their way they bumped into Sho-chan, who was carrying cleaning supplies.

"Someone drink too much?" Hibari asked, looking at the poor red head with sympathy.

"Yes, thankfully not on Fuuta-chan, he's so new I don't know if he'd be able to handle that," Sho-chan said looking tired.

"How have things been going for the kid? Has he found an Onii-san?" Hibari asked with concern, now wishing he could be helping Sho-chan out with Fuuta.

"There's a possibility that Asari-san will do it, but he's so hung up over his loss on Giotto that it might not happen," sighed Sho-chan.

"Give my regards to Fuuta please?" Hibari asked a gentle smile on his face.

"Of course!" Sho-chan said with a bright smile back. "Well I should get back to work. That mess won't clean its self as much as I would love for it to."

"Yeah, I've got a customer," Hibari said, tilting his head in Dino's oblivious direction. He was watching someone else bring food into another room from the hall.

"Dino-sama, the room is just this way," Hibari said leading Dino through a door to the back rooms for personal customer use.

The room Hibari led Dino to was beautiful to say the least, with the murals of clouds and birds in the warm sunny skies and the bed with the silk sheets. Hibari noticed the small table with the plate of different mochi on it and green tea. Hibari found himself licking his lips with out warning.

"What would Dino-sama like to do?" Hibari asked softly, as he looked down at the floor.

"Come sit with me Kyoya," Dino said, looking at Hibari hungrily. Dino poured two cups of tea and handed one to a very surprised Hibari. "Would you like some mochi?"

Hibari nibbled on his lower lip in thought, what was Dino's game? Was he trying to butter him up before he did the deed? Either way it was going to be painful and suck, because he didn't want it. Hibari would try and do his best at pretending it didn't hurt, but he was pretty sure he was going to cry.

"Yes, please," Hibari said, reaching out for a green tea mochi. "Why are you being nice to me?" he asked biting into the rice cake, Dino watching Hibari's mouth the whole time.

"Is it wrong to be nice?" Dino asked taking a sip of his tea, eyes honed in on Hibari's mouth.

"It is when you've bought the persons virginity," Hibari said looking at Dino whose eyes were dark with lust. "It means you have an ulterior motive."

"I would rather you be in love with me before I take you," Dino said taking one of the green tea mochi and feeding it to Hibari.

"Why? So you can leave me?" Hibari nearly bit Dino's finger off.

"No," said Dino crawling around the table and behind Hibari who had his arms crossed across his chest. "I want to take you away from here." Dino whispered in Hibari's ear, nuzzling it gently after. "Won't you let me?"

Hibari felt Dino's arm running along his, and slowly uncrossing them. His heart was hammering in his chest, something it never did when he was with Mukuro. He wondered briefly what it would be like to get out of this place, he'd been living here since he was nine, and it was a dream to get out.

"Your words are empty," Hibari said coldly, turning his head to the side. "You just want me to let you have your way, when really you can do that if you want to I just wont like it."

"But I want you to like it! And my words aren't empty!" Dino ran his hand up Hibari's chest and placed it under his chin, turning his head to face him. "Kyoya, I want to take you back to Italy, I want to teach you how to ride a horse, I want to love you and grow old with you! Please! Please… believe me…"

"How can you… you don't even know anything about me!" Hibari hissed turning around and crawling on top of Dino's lap. "Nothing you don't know anything!"

"I know you've been here since you were nine, that your parents sold you and your brothers to keep the your families house. Your father didn't care your mother was torn up about it. Your older brother, Alaude, was popular like you and earned his freedom fast and now works in a restaurant, your other older brother, Fon, earned his freedom, but stays here to watch over you. You are in the top of all your classes at the arts school, and you are one of the most popular hosts and entertainers in this okiya," Dino said, running his hand soothingly up and down Hibari's back. "You also like cute things, and the color purple and your birthday is on May fifth."

"You talked to Luss and Fon didn't you?" Hibari frowned.

"Is it that bad?" Dino asked, pulling the now pouting geisha to his chest in a hug.

"I guess not I guess it means you some what care," Hibari said, nuzzling up to Dino's neck. "You smell good Dino-sama… like cinnamon…"

"Hmmm cinnamon really?" he murmured, stroking Hibari's hair at the nape of his neck. He leaned down and buried his nose in the raven locks and was hit with the sent of white jasmine and vanilla. "Mmmm Kyoya your sent is simply divine!" Dino groaned. "Vanilla and white jasmine… Gods that sent is perfect for someone like you!"

"It's probably my shampoo and conditioner," Hibari mumbled into Dino's neck. Suddenly without warning Dino lifted Hibari up and carried him to the bed.

"Let me love you," he whispered, crawling between Hibari's legs. "I promise not to go all the way until you love me back, but please Kyoya, let me show you that I love you." He took Hibari's hand and kissed the tips of his fingers, this causing Hibari to blush slightly.

"It's your money Dino-sama, like I said before, do what you want," he said a bit embarrassedly, turning his head to the side looking away from Dino.

"Well, I know you don't like the idea," Dino said nuzzling into Hibari's neck. "But I'm hoping to change your mind." He whispered into Hibari's ear.

"I don't think that's possible Dino-sama," Hibari whispered, keeping his eyes focused on the wall.

"Why is that my beautiful skylark?" Dino asked, leaning back a little bit to look at Hibari.

"Because," Hibari said, turning his head to look at Dino. "I-I-I'm in love with someone else already!" Hibari gasped out, his eyes widened and he quickly covered his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Dino sat up, looking down at the now frightened looking Hibari. "Are you saying that I cannot even persuade you in the slightest? That you have a bond so strong and deep with this person that you would move the world for them?" Dino asked. Hibari looked away tears running down from his eyes.

"But I do love him…" he looked back up at Dino. "He's always been there for me ever since I've been here… we were all we had, well besides my brothers, but they had to deal with their own problems…"

"So then he's the geisha you share a room with? Am I to assume then that you aren't really a virgin then? That he's taken your virginity?" Dino asked, wiping away some of Hibari's tears.

"He was going to take me tonight before the original man who bought my virginity came, but you came into the picture and now well…" he drifted off looking away again.

"I want to meet this man you're in love with," Dino said, finally after a while of thought. "If possible, now."

"N-now? Uhm right, I-I'll just go see w-where he's at r-right n-now," Hibari stuttered out nervously as he crawled backwards, then stood up and walked gracefully out the door. In the hall he ran into Squalo.

"Voi! Brat watch it!" he hissed.

"Sorry Squalo-san, you wouldn't happen to know where Mukuro it would you?" he asked nervously.

"That brat is still in the same room entertaining the remaining guests," Squalo huffed. "Now if you'll leave me alone I've gotta go get my client more alcohol."

"Thank you Squalo-san," Hibari said and left down the hall to the room from earlier in the evening. When he arrived, he knocked a few minutes later Mukuro came out into the hall to see what was needed.

"Kyoya you've been crying!" he whispered, gripping the others shoulders.

"He wants to meet you," Hibari said looking down.

"Who? Kyoya? Why wont you look at me?" Mukuro's tone now becoming worried.

"It's Dino-sama. He says he wants to love me, not just for a night. He says he wants to free me from the okiya and take me back to Italy with him… h-he knows about my family and how I got here… Mukuro… I don't know what to do! I get a strange feeling when I'm around him, and I don't know if I like it or not…" Hibari whispered tears running down his face again as they walked back to the Sky Room.

"I don't know what to tell you to do Birdie, you have to go with your heart on this one," Mukuro said wrapping his arm around Hibari's waist and pulling him closer. "But I do love you no matter what choice you make. You've been my first for everything."

When they walked in to the room, Dino was staring into his teacup. "This is him then?"

"Yes, Dino-sama," Hibari said, feeling his nerves building.

"Sit, both of you," he commanded. As soon as they had taken their seats he looked up at Mukuro. "Well, I was stupid to hope he'd be unattractive."

"Mukuro is on par with me actually," Hibari said with a smile. Dino smiled softly seeing Hibari smile.

"There is a method to my madness, just to let you know Kyoya," Dino said, while I was up talking to the owner I caught a glimpse of the books and your debt, I also happened to catch Mukuro's because his was very low for someone getting close to getting close to their turning of collar ceremony." He paused and sipped his tea. "So, here is my deal for you both I will be a client for you both since I have business meetings in Namimori for the next couple weeks, I'll just see if we can come here after. No one turns geishas down, then your debts will be paid off and you can be free to do as you please."

"Why would you do that for us?" Mukuro asked suspicious of the blonds intentions.

"I'm doing it so that Kyoya will be happy. As long as he's happy, I'm happy. And I know that him being here is not making him happy at all, they only thing that's keeping him going is being around you. So I'll help get you two out of here. Two weeks and you'll be out." Dino said, a warm smile on his face. "Any ideas for what you'd like to do when you get out?"

"Mukuro talks all the time about opening his own teahouse that geishas can entertain at after they've finished their contracts and are looking for work and contracting the younger ones and saving them from the terrible life of places like this," Hibari said, looking fondly at Mukuro.

"That's very admirable of you," Dino said with a smile knowing he would most likely have to help them get the teahouse on its feet. "I'm sure you two know plenty of people who would come to such a place?"

They nodded. "We also know a number of geishas whom have finished their contracts and would be willing to work at a place like that." Mukuro said, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Sounds like a good business venture," Dino said, leaning on the table looking at Mukuro. "I'd be willing to help you on to your feet, but then you'd have to do the work from there."

"Of course!" Mukuro said his body buzzing with excitement. "Thank you Dino-sama! Thank you so much!"

"It hasn't happened yet, so calm down," Dino chuckled. "But soon enough. All I ask in return is that you take good care of Kyoya, since he has chosen to love you and not me."

"Of course I wouldn't dream of treating Kyoya poorly ever," Mukuro said grabbing Hibari's hand, causing the older male to blush.

"That's good to hear," Dino said, his eyes focused on Hibari who was blushing and looking at his hand that was linked with Mukuro's. "Well I should probably head back to my hotel room, but Kyoya thank you for the lovely day, and Mukuro it was a pleasure meeting you. I'll see you both tomorrow."

"I'll escort you to the front Dino-sama," Hibari said, with a shy smile taking his arm and walking with him to the front.

"You don't have to force yourself to do this Kyoya, I can walk to the front by myself," Dino said worriedly for the younger male.

"I want to walk Dino-sama to the front," Hibari said shyly, hugging Dino's arm closer. "He's being so nice… it confuses me I don't know what to do…"

They stopped walking and Dino looked down at Hibari, his warm chocolate eyes looking deep into Hibari's sharp steel colored ones. "Kyoya, I love you. I know it's sudden, but I'm a believer in love at first sight. I'll let you be with Mukuro because it's what makes you happy. Hell! I'll do what ever you want me to just to make you happy, to see you smile… Kyoya… I should go…"

He turned and started to leave. "Dino-sama! Wait!" Hibari grabbed Dino's sleeve and pulled him back. Dino turned and looked to see tears running down Hibari's face again. Dino pulled Hibari into his arms and just held him for a few minutes.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Dino asked, running his fingers through raven locks.

"Yeah… it's just I get such a strange feeling when I'm around you… I don't know whether it's a good feeling or not… I've never had it before…" Hibari sniffled wiping his face clean of tears and make-up.

"Well maybe try talking to your older brother about it, he might be able to help you figure it out," Dino said with a warm smile. "I'll see you again tomorrow, sleep well."

"You too, Dino-sama," Hibari said quietly watching Dino leave. Once the blonde male was gone, Hibari headed back to the sky room to help clean up. Mukuro was sitting on the bed when he entered the room.

"You're still here? I thought you would have left back to entertain some of your other clients after Dino-sama left," Hibari said, walking over to the table and beginning to clean up the tea and mochi.

"Kyoya… leave the dishes and stuff for a bit, come here and sit next to me for a minute," Mukuro said looking over at his raven-haired lover. Hibari put the dishes down and sat down on the bed next to Mukuro.

"Is something wrong?" he asked looking at the indigo-haired male with concern.

"Kyoya, you love me… right?" Mukuro asked, toying with the comb in Hibari's hair that Dino had bought for him.

"Yes! Of course I do! Why would you even have to ask if I did or not?" he questioned worriedly.

"Promise me you wont leave me, that no matter what you'll communicate how you're feeling and what's going on. I don't care how busy I am, I will always have time for you. I love you, Birdie," Mukuro said rubbing his thumb down Hibari's cheek to his lips and gently traced them.

"I love you too, and I promise to stay with you and communicate with you," he said back, holding onto Mukuro's hand and kissing his palm.

"You promise if you fall in love with Dino you'll tell me first thing," Mukuro whispered, resting his forehead on Hibari's.

"I promise if that happens, that you will be the first to know," Hibari said looking deep into Mukuro's worried monochromatic eyes.

"Please just don't leave me Kyoya," Mukuro whispered, his body now trembling. "I don't know what I'd do with out you."


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few days the same pattern happened Hibari and Mukuro would go to their last few classes, then come pack to the okiya and entertain for the rest of the day. Dino and the men he was working with would usually arrive around sunset, and they were always a lively group. Squalo and Fran had become regular helpers each night, seeing how each night Dino's business friends had taken a liking to the other two geishas.

That morning at breakfast Fran seemed to be more quite than normal while thoughtfully eating his food. Hibari and Mukuro sat down across from him.

"Earth to The Green Haired geisha! Do you copy?" Mukuro chuckled waving his hand with his chopsticks in front of Fran's dazed face.

"Hmmm sure whatever," he said coming out of his daze somewhat and looking down at his food.

"What's got you in such a good mood this morning?" Mukuro asked, shoving rice into his mouth.

"Ah, Well just something Bel-sama said last night, nothing you need to know about though," Fran said with a smirk.

"Probably something sexual like 'oh Fran I just want to ravish you until the sun rises!'" snickered Mukuro.

"Don't tease him, it's not nice!" Hibari hissed smacking Mukuro's arm.

"Ouch! Fine, Sorry Fran…" Mukuro drifted off the second he looked at the green haired male. Fran was blushing brightly and looking down. "Oh god I actually was right… that's a first…"

"Bel-sama enjoys my company very much," Fran said quietly, stirring the rice around in his bowl. "He said… He said he wants to take me away… back to Russia… I told him I needed to think about it…"

"Fran do you not want to go with him?" Hibari asked concerned.

"I do, but I don't speak Russian very well… plus what happens when he gets bored with me? I don't want to be in a place that's unfamiliar!" Fran looked up his green eyes filled with worry and panic now.

"Fran, calm down! Breathe!" Hibari took Fran's trembling hands and held them. "It's gonna be ok. You're gonna be ok."

"Honestly Fran, I do not believe he would get bored with you, you have so much potential he could make you into anything he wants if he takes you away with him, don't be afraid take this opportunity to fly," Mukuro said looking at Fran sincerely.

"You're right," Fran said nodding his head, his eyes calming down a little. "I have to take this chance, I might not get another like it; and once I'm out I'm sure I can find something to do for work…"

"That's if you get out of this place, Brat," grouched Squalo sauntering up to them. "Voi! If you brats don't hurry up you'll be late for class!"

The three younger males quickly finished their meals, cleared their dishes, and then scurried away off to their last classes they needed.

"Squalo, you've been helping Kyoya out when he has his larger groups in the evenings can you tell what's going on at all?" Fon asked watching the younger males scurry to the school.

"They're all high paying customers, the blonde Italian idiot is the richest and is paying for extra time with your brat brother and that demon he hangs all over. And the green haired brat is being swept away by a blonde Russian businessman," huffed the silver haired male, playing with a bit of his hair. "I think that the rich blonde idiot might be planning to try and take your brat brother away back to Italy with him after he cleanses him of that demon brat."

"I see," Fon said, a worried gleam coming into his eyes. He knew that Dino was fond of his younger brother, but he knew that Hibari was blinded by the thought that he was in love with Mukuro. "Thank you for the information, how are things going for you?"

"My contract should be paid off by the end of this week thanks to helping your brat brother out. One of the clients has taken a particular liking to me and has been paying me nicely while he's been visiting, he's rough and likes his alcohol, but he's attractive and good in bed," Squalo said, his cheeks lightly dusting pink at the end. "I'll just be glad to be done working here!"

"Yes the only reason I've stayed is for Kyoya," Fon said, examining the floor.

"I don't think I could do that, you've got more patience and are stronger than I am Fon," Squalo said letting his hair fall down onto his shoulder.

"We're all strong in our own ways, it just takes different situations to bring out the strengths," Fon said wisely. He grew quiet for a moment. "Do you believe that Kyoya will be ok?"

"That brat can handle himself pretty well, there are very few things he can't handle," said Squalo patting the other on the back. Fon looked at the long silver-haired male and smiled gently.

"You're right, Kyoya is very capable," he said looking down to the floor, a piece of his hair falling into his eyes.

In the school, Hibari and Mukuro were taking a rest from their dance class, and were reading up on world events while having tea.

"He said he's going to bring some new business friends tonight," Hibari said in a quiet yet nervous tone.

"We'll be ok," Mukuro said in a comforting manor taking the others hand. "Remember, Dino-sama is there for us, and we have each other."

The two finished their tea and reading and went back to their dance lesson after which they went to lunch in town.

"What should we get? Ramen? Sushi?" Mukuro asked his lover who seemed to be in deep thought.

"I don't really care… let's just eat…" he said quietly still walking even though Mukuro ha paused for a group of businessmen to go by.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite piece of art walking around the town! Mukuro my beauty, how are you?" a male with white hair and purple eyes called out from the group. This got Hibari to stop and walk back to Mukuro, a blush quite prominent on his cheeks.

"I am well Byakuran-sama, and yourself? Hopefully not too busy?" Mukuro said with a coy smirk.

"Well I've taken up new business with a man from Italy, maybe he's come by the okiya, his name's Dino Chiavarone," Byakuran said walking towards the two geishas. "From what I hear he's been coveting you ant the little Skylark. Do you think I might be allowed some time to have you to myself tonight? We haven't talked in so long, and I do miss talking with you." He said his eyes had a bit of sadness and longing in them.

"We'll see what my schedule can fit in it tonight, Byakuran-sama," Mukuro replied smiling and tilting his head to the side.

"So, what are you and the little Skylark up to today?" he asked, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"Well, we were just about to go get lunch before heading back to the okiya to get ready for this evening. Dino-sama is bringing some new guests with him rather than his usual crowd," Mukuro said now playing with his hair, only Hibari knew that this was a nervous action. To others it merely seemed a bored action.

"I see, we were just headed to go get sushi, would you two like to come with us? My treat of course," Byakuran asked smiling hopefully.

The two geishas shared a look. "As long as we're not getting in the way, we wouldn't want to ruin any of your business goings on." Mukuro said a soft smile on his face.

"You wont be a bother to us at all! Come! Come! Let's go to Takesushi!" Byakuran said beaming wrapping his arms around both geisha's waists and dragging them along with the group towards the restaurant. Both Mukuro and Hibari noticed that Kikyo was a part of the group that was hanging out with Byakuran.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they took their seats, Mukuro and Hibari on either side of Byakuran, and Kikyo sitting directly next to Hibari.

"It's been a while since I've seen you Birdie, how have you been?" he purred, sipping his sake.

"I've been well, a bit busy, I've gotten a new client. Perhaps you know him, Dino Chiavarone…" Hibari said, peeking from behind his bangs at the other and sipping his green tea.

"I see," said Kikyo, a wicked grin coming over his face. "Well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I took you away for a night would he? I mean really, it's been too long and he did steel you out from under my nose. I promise to be gentle if that's what your worried about…"

"You would have to talk to him and Lussuria, they've already made a system for the next two weeks," Hibari said, setting his teacup on the table and looking at his lap.

"Birdie, I mean it when I say I'd be gentle with you," Kikyo whispered into Hibari's ear. "I have come to enjoy your company quite a bit, not just your looks."

Hibari closed his eyes finding this statement hard to believe. "Thank you Kikyo-sama, I do enjoy your company as well." He replied looking at Kikyo with innocent eyes.

"Do you find me physically attractive as well?" Kikyo asked looking back curiously, playing with Hibari's hair a bit.

Hibari blushed, there was no denying that Kikyo was an attractive man, but Hibari was in love with Mukuro or so he thought… "Kikyo-sama is very attractive, yes."

From next table they heard a something slam on a table, when Hibari turned to look he saw Dino getting up and leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for such a short chapter this time, I got writers block! Ugh! But hopefully this chapter is at least ok-ish and not complete crap. Let me know what you guys think! I also wanted to say thank you to those of you who have reviewed so far. It means a lot to me. : )

Hibari felt his blood run cold as he watched Dino walk out of the restaurant. He wondered what would happen now that he had seemingly upset the man who was going to be freeing him and Mukuro.

"Looks like Pony-Boy doesn't like you talking to me very much, hmm Birdie," Kikyo chuckled watching Hibari's face for any reaction.

"I wouldn't know, I'm not him," Hibari said smoothly turning back to his tea and taking a sip. Mukuro got up and walked over to Hibari.

"We'll be back," he murmured to Byakuran, then dragged Hibari out of the restaurant.

"What?" Hibari asked brushing his hair out of his face.

"More like what the hell has gotten in to you!" Mukuro hissed. "You do realize you were in there flirting with Kikyo, right? Not only that but if you had taken in your surroundings you would have seen Dino-sama was at the next table with in ear shot of your flirting!"

"I wasn't the only one flirting! What about you?!" Hibari tried to defend himself.

"That's not going to work in this situation, and you know it Kyoya," Mukuro said crossing his arms over his chest. "Dino-sama made it clear he is only interested in you, and for him to hear you say that you find another man attractive is upsetting, hell it even pisses me off, but I'm trying to focus on us getting out of the okiya. I really gotta say though Kyoya the thought of that green haired creep touching you really just pisses me off." Mukuro huffed turning his back to his lover and looking at the sky.

Hibari looked at the ground. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to cause this mess…"

"Fix it Kyoya, you know exactly how to as well," Mukuro said determination in his eyes. He pulled Hibari close and kissed him. "I know he says he loves you, but he doesn't know you like I do… just when you see me next please… no I wont give you up that easy… you were mine first!" Mukuro whispered burring his face into the crook of Hibari's neck and hugging him tightly.

"I wouldn't do that with him any ways! Mukuro I love you!" Hibari said back squeezing his arms around Mukuro and burying his nose in his indigo hair. "I want you to be my first and my only forever!"

"You're falling for Dino-sama slowly Kyoya, I can see it," sighed Mukuro resting his head on the raven-haired males shoulder. "You can't because you're still blinded by the love you have for me, but he's already wedged his way between us by being nice to you and taking your happiness into consideration first. He's sacrificing his happiness for you Kyoya, he could have taken you that night, but he didn't. He cared and instead made a deal with you and me to free us from the okiya. And now you're making things very hard for him by flirting with Kikyo-sama…" he said quietly resting his forehead on the others. "I don't want to lose you… you're all I have Kyoya…"

"You wont lose me! I promise! I don't care what happens you'll always be my first, my one, my only, forever I promise!" Hibari said, his hands cupping Mukuro's face gently as his cold steel eyes looked deeply into the monochromatic eyes that belonged to Mukuro.

"You can't have us both Kyoya… neither of us would tolerate such a relationship…" Mukuro sniffled.

"I only want you," Hibari said firmly. "And to prove it, I'll let you have me when ever and where ever you want to, even in front of Dino-sama! What do you think about that? Hmmm?" Hibari whispered in Mukuro's ear.

Mukuro blushed and turned his head to the side. "You're not even joking and that's the embarrassing part!"

"Embarrassing? I hardly see how us being intimate is embarrassing. Beautiful, maybe; Messy, most definitely; but not embarrassing," Hibari said with a devilish smirk on his lips. "Besides, you've been good for so long, why keep you waiting?"

"Well, when put that way… I have been waiting quite sometime for you to be ready," Mukuro said a gentle smile crossing his lips.

"We should get back to Byakuran-sama, he's probably wondering where we ran off to," Hibari said with a half smile, all thoughts of Dino forgotten.

"Right, I had almost forgotten about him! How silly of me!" Mukuro said before they walked back into the restaurant snickering.

"What's got you two in such fits of giggles?" Byakuran asked eating a marshmallow.

"It is an inside joke among us geishas Byakuran-sama," Mukuro said taking one of the marshmallows he was eating and feeding it to him.

"I see," he said eating the marshmallow, lightly nipping Mukuro's finger to let him know he was displeased with him being gone for so long.

"My apologies for being gone for so long," Mukuro said quietly, knowing the reason he had been bitten was for his absence.

"Don't take so long next time," Byakuran said with a smile that said 'you will be mine'.

"Yes of course," Mukuro said with a soft smile back at the other.

"Mukuro, have I ever told you how lovely you look smiling?" asked Byakuran as he gently brushed a piece of Mukuro's indigo hair behind his ear.

Mukuro blushed lightly. "Thank you Byakuran-sama, your words are very kind."

"So tonight I've been invited by Dino to his little after work get together at the okiya," Byakuran purred while sipping his tea.

"Then we'll be seeing each other later as well," Mukuro said, his gentle smile from before making a reappearance.

"Indeed," said Byakuran. "Perhaps we'll get some time alone to talk as well, that would be nice."

"It would," Mukuro agreed. He didn't necessarily dislike talking with Byakuran, if anything he enjoyed it. And he and the businessman had become very good friends over the years.

As they were leaving the restaurant Mukuro came to the sudden realization he wouldn't be alone if Hibari left him for Dino.

He would still have Byakuran…


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is done half way in Dino's point of view. Once again thank you to my reviewers and my readers.

Dino's POV

I have seen many beautiful people, but none of them are as beautiful as a one Hibari Kyoya. The way he walks, the way he talks, and everything about him I cannot simply help but fall in love with.

My first instinct is to claim him, mark him, make him mine. But I have been keeping in mind the lessons my mother has taught me about love. 'Dino,' she said. 'You must never be rough or forceful with love, passion is fine, but patience and kindness is what gets you the farthest.'

I've been following my mother's words on this situation, and hoping that I might be able to persuade Kyoya to love me back, so far my attempts seem to be in vain.

Kyoya is in love with another, a man by the name of Rokudo Mukuro. I've nothing against him, and he's a fine person with great ideas, but he's in love with the same person as me.

This poses a problem.

Mukuro seemed to know of the love that I posses for Kyoya, but Kyoya merely brushed it off. I'm feeling at my wits end if I don't get something back soon from Kyoya I'm going to go crazy.

And then today was just a normal day or so I thought it was. I had business meetings galore and finally went to get some lunch with my right-hand-man. We had decided on a place called Takesushi and were in the middle of eating when one of the men I'd had a meeting with earlier in the week, Byakuran, came walking into the restaurant with his arms around both Mukuro and MY Kyoya. I could feel my body tense up as I fought the reaction to pull him away from the other, telling myself this is part of his job.

Then to make matters worse they sit at the table next to me, and a man, I believe he goes by the name of Kikyo started to flirt with MY Kyoya!

"It's been a while since I've seen you Birdie, how have you been?" he said while sipping his sake.

"I've been well, a bit busy, I've gotten a new client. Perhaps you know him, Dino Chiavarone…" Kyoya said, peeking from behind his bangs at the other and sipping his green tea.

"I see," he said, a wicked grin coming over his face. "Well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I took you away for a night would he? I mean really, it's been too long and he did steel you out from under my nose. I promise to be gentle if that's what your worried about…"

"You would have to talk to him and Lussuria, they've already made a system for the next two weeks," MY Kyoya said, setting his teacup on the table and looking at his lap.

"Birdie, I mean it when I say I'd be gentle with you," he whispered into My Kyoya's ear. "I have come to enjoy your company quite a bit, not just your looks."

I closed my eyes in anger this man can't possibly know MY Kyoya like me. "Thank you Kikyo-sama, I do enjoy your company as well." He replied looking at Kikyo with innocent eyes.

"Do you find me physically attractive as well?" this Kikyo asked looking back curiously, playing with MY Kyoya's hair a bit.

MY Kyoya blushed, sure this Kikyo was an attractive man, but I was pretty sure MY Kyoya was in love with Mukuro or so he thought… I still would like to believe I have a chance. "Kikyo-sama is very attractive, yes."

I couldn't take this anymore! I slammed my drink down on the table, shoved myself up, and walked out of the restaurant leaving my right-hand-man to pay the bill and grab my leftovers for me.

I headed over to the okiya to talk with Luss, because I was going to make Kyoya mine.

"Ah Dino-sama welcome back! Kyo-chan and Rokudo-chan aren't back from lunch yet, but Fran-chan is here if you'd like?" Luss said cheerfully.

I shook my head and smiled. "I came to talk about tonight, I want to have a room alone with Kyoya again, and I also have a request there's a gentleman in my group tonight his name is Byakuran, let him have Mukuro tonight."

"Oh! Yes! Byakuran-sama usually comes and is entertained by Rokudo-chan, it wasn't until you started coming that he stopped coming actually. He and Rokudo-chan are actually good friends, and he's paid off the majority of Rokudo-chan's bill over the years," Luss explained.

"Ah well then it will be good for them to catch up with one another," I said, smiling still.

"Yes, it would do them some good I think," Luss said smiling back.

Later that evening, while Hibari and Mukuro were getting ready to entertain for the evening, Luss came in.

"Hello My lovelies!" he said, shutting the door behind him. "I have news for you about tonight."

"What about tonight," Hibari asked, ruffling his hair.

"Kyo-chan, Dino-sama has requested you alone tonight," he said. "And Mukuro you've been requested by Byakuran-sama."

"Oh?" asked Hibari curiously, wondering why Dino wanted him alone. "Thank you for letting us know, we'll be ready for them… I'm assuming you've come to give us the keys to the rooms we'll be in?"

"Yes, the Sky Room for you Kyo-chan and the Star Room for you Rokudo-chan," Luss said passing out the keys. "Have fun tonight, don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

The two males stood there holding the keys to their rooms for a moment, before looking at each other.

"Do you suppose that Dino-sama was terribly upset about what he might have heard at lunch today?" Hibari asked looking at Mukuro with innocent eyes.

"We wont know until later," Mukuro said, stroking a hand along Hibari's porcelain cheek. "Kyoya… how would you feel if I found someone that was like Dino-sama is to you?"

"You're talking about Byakuran-sama aren't you?" huffed Hibari turning away from Mukuro and going to put his finishing touches on.

"Well… yes," Mukuro said hesitantly in a quiet voice. "But I've known him for quite a while and we know each other quite well, the only thing we haven't done is anything sexual… he knows of our relationship and respects it for now, but now that Dino-sama is in the picture, he might try and push things farther."

"But I don't love Dino-sama… I love you…" Hibari whispered, as flashes of the blonde haired Italian man smiling and laughing flooded his mind.

"If you say so, but to be honest I think you would be happier with him at least he'd be able to provide for you and keep you happy and safe," Mukuro said kneeling down behind Hibari and toying with his raven locks. "What is someone like me going to do for you? All I have are my looks and charm I can't get you any thing you'd want or need for quite some time, and we'd be living in the okiya for years until we finally made enough to get a shack to call home. I don't want that life for you."

"Fine if you're so sure on this since we're going to be in separate rooms with them tonight any ways why not let them have what they want," sniffled Hibari, as he dabbed at his eyes with a tissue.

"You don't have to give him anything if you don't want to, but he is helping you get out of here," Mukuro said taking the tissue and wiping away Hibari's tears, then helping him with his make up. "You've always been so beautiful Kyoya…"

"Thank you…" Hibari said quietly while Mukuro put the finishing touches on his look.

"Dino-sama is lucky to have someone like you not just for your beauty but for your mind as well, you're very smart Kyoya, once you're out of the okiya you could go to a real school and get an education that you would really like," Mukuro said walking to the door.

Hibari rose from the floor and walked towards the door slowly. "You're right I could do that I suppose." He looked at Mukuro and smiled softly. "Well we should get out there, Dino-sama and Byakuran-sama are most likely here by now."

The two males left the confines of their room and headed towards their usual hosting room. Once there they were greeted at the door by Sho-chan going in with a platter of food and drinks for the guests. They went into the room and saw that Byakuran was apart of the group that Dino had brought tonight and there was also a man who looked like Bel-sama, but Fran wasn't able to tell the difference. Xanxus came as usual though merely because Dino wanted to stay on good terms with the man.

"Ah! Kyoya you're here! Come! Come! I want you to meet some one," said Dino, patting the pillow next to him. Hibari took a seat next to him and looked across the table at Byakuran, trying to analyze the man and see what Mukuro saw in him. "This is Byakuran, he's the founder of the corporation called God's Hand," he said with a smile, Fran had left the room for a moment to talk to Sho-chan about something while the introductions were being made. "And this is Rasiel the CEO of Brothers Corporation."

"A pleasure to meet you both," Hibari said with a polite nod to each. The rest of the meal was uneventful, until it came Fran showed the key to Rasiel to let him know they could go to a private room.

"He does know that he's not Bel-sama right?" Hibari asked Mukuro as they gathered dishes and brought them to the door.

"I'm afraid not," Mukuro said sadly. They watched the blissful greenette walk down the hall to who knows what kind of fate.

"We probably shouldn't keep ours waiting much longer either," Mukuro said resting his hand on Hibari's shoulder.

They walked back in and sat down next to their respective guests. Mukuro and Byakuran left a couple minutes later. Then Hibari waited for Squalo to take Xanxus out. This left Dino and him alone.

Hibari set the key on the table. "We can go to the room when you're ready Dino-sama."

"Mmm… I think I'd like to do that now actually," Dino said finishing off his sake. Hibari nodded grabbed the key, and stood up.

"This way then, Dino-sama," Hibari said leading Dino towards the Sky Room. Once there, Hibari noticed that the room looked different than it had before, the setting of it was charged with a sexual energy, this energy pouring out of Dino.

"Uhm… w-what would y-you like to do D-D-Dino-sama…" Hibari asked quietly.

"I want to make you mine Kyoya," he said his voice laced with lust.


End file.
